Just About Every Surprise In the Book
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Dib and Gaz are related...siblings...but they grew up into very different people from what they once where into other JV characters...I bet you can guess who...If you can't why don't you try to find out...M because of language and violence-discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Devi brushed her long purple hair up into two ponytails. It was odd how her hair was colored. While other people had to dye theirs purple hers was naturally this way. Instead of purple she dyed hers black, but she wanted to keep it natural lately. She had to go out today. There was no other choice. Her groceries where out, and a human needs food to survive. Not only that, but she had already not eaten in two days as it was.

Why wasn't there a fuckin delivery service on Sundays? She slipped on her old tennis shoes edging her way to the door, un-doing the lock, and slowly (very slowly) peeking her head out the door. "Forgetting something?" A voice hissed behind her.

Devi didn't even bother to look back. "No, Sickness, you're not coming." She slammed the door shut, and went out into the hall before Sickness could say another word.

…

Devi whispered quietly to herself. "This is an old run-down neighborhood, and the Grocery store is downtown" An eerie feeling wavered in the air that for some reason it was dangerous here. She kept walking regardless, and after several minutes found herself in front of an old house with boarded up windows. "Johnny, that's Johnny's house." Devi shuddered praying that the door wouldn't open. When you really wish something doesn't happen, inevitably it always does.

His door creaked open, and the first visible part of him were those old knee high boots that were obviously worn down from being worn almost every day. Johnny peaked his head out seeming just as paranoid as Devi when she left her house. He caught sight of her, freezing for a second. After he was able to move again he opened his door completely. "Devi." He said her name loud and clear.

"Johnny." Honestly Devi couldn't think of other words to say, so it just stayed at his name.

Johnny shuffled his feet around nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You already told me you were sorry, on that god-forsaken fucked upon recorder you laid alongside your phone! I get it! You are as sorry, as a fucking murderer can get! That, however, doesn't change my fucking life back to normal." Devi folded her arms, but was kind of cautious so if a knife flew at her she would be able to dodge it.

Johnny seemed to be struggling with an internal battle at this point and time. When he was finally able to look up, if Devi wasn't mistaken, he looked about ready to cry. "Would you please…come in?"

Devi was appalled. How stupid was he? He tried to kill her, and now was inviting her _back _into his house? Then why? Why was she walking towards his door!?

Once they were both inside Johnny quietly shut the door behind them. "Did I…Did I really screw up your life _that _much?" Johnny looked even more hurt after every second of time passing by.

"...I can't forgive you yet, as you probably expected. You tried to kill me after all. But,"Devi pausedstruggling over the right words. "Something tells me that some good may come of this, so I'm going to tell you what has become of my life after your date, after that evening. I have left my house a total of three and a half times. Why I say half is because one of them I only made it halfway through the door. My life was going down long spiral, and wouldn't hit bottom. It just kept getting worse."

The more she talked the more hurt Johnny looked.

Devi saw that. "Somehow, even though my life was down on the bottom of the world, I learned something. My paintings have gotten a lot better since my encounter with you. For some reason there is more inspiration. I guess a taste of death awakened me. It showed me how badly I was living my life up until this point. I wanted to work harder at my art, and be better. So even after all that, I have one more thing to say. Thank you."

Johnny gave a half smile."No, don't thank me. It was a mistake. That's all my life has been, one mistake after another. I can't live peacefully, I can't die peacefully. I will never be at peace. I can't achieve any normal form of happiness, but what you said…it's all wrong. I couldn't have helped you. I can't even help myself."

Devi looked at his floorboards were several bloodstains were visible. She actually did it; she felt sorry for him. What could she do ton help him though? It was obvious he needed help, and for some reason she wanted to give it.

"Johnny, I can see something in you I didn't even see before. I didn't even see it on the sane part of our date. Something tells me it could be a good thing. You seem to have changed for the better as best you can. I will give you a second chance, but be warned we take it _**very** _slow? Do you understand? Don't blow it this time."

Johnny grinned widely. "That makes me rather happy, actually." Devi cringed. He was happy. Though, this time he didn't go for a knife. He moved to the couch. "I have television, if you like. The reception is not that good. It still works though."

She warily watched him switching it on to see an add for the latest video game. She gave an awkward smile. "I used to be a gamer when I was young, grade school actually. That all changed, I changed, after my brother ran way. He died. I never knew I could miss someone who no one ever liked in the first place, but I did."

Johnny shrugged. "I'm sorry. I guess even those type of people can be missed. The sad thing is I simply can't relate. I'm not even that type of person."

…

"_Goodbye Gaz! I'm going away! Far away! No more Zim or paranormal studies. I don't care anymore! No one will even miss me! They all just think I'm crazy!"_

_Gaz didn't even looked up from her game but made a grunt to signal how she didn't even care, at least not at the current moment._

_The door slammed heavily, and Dib said goodbye forever with out even waving to the Membrane household._

…

Johnny blinked. What an odd fantasy. Who was that kid? "I'm going downstairs' for awhile. Feel free to look at anything up here, but I wouldn't follow me…for your own sanity." Johnny paced himself to the stairwell.

Devi shuddered. She still felt uncomfortable in this house.

Johnny was staring at the old bloody wall. A troubling thought was arising in his mind, and slowly it led into another fantasy.

…

"_**Hello Dib."**_

"_Who is there?" Dib whirled around looking for the voices location._

"_**Only you Dib, I'm you."**_

"_No, that's a lie! I'm not really crazy."_

"_**You were not really crazy, yes. Now, you are. You snapped back there when you ran way. Now, you know. I am your head voice Dib."**_

"_Okay! So you're my head voice. It was going to happen sooner or later?"_

"_**You are not upset?"**_

"_Why would I be? I am now what people call me, a true man of their word. You know, I am dead to them now. I need a new life, to start over. A name change possibly. From now on, I go by a different title. From now on call me…ummm…Johnny C."_

…

The fantasy once again ended. That boy was him!? He was this Dib kid? Then it all came back, everything thing. The constant Zim chases, how everyone hated him, and how his dad resented his talents. Wait a second. If that was so, was Devi Gaz? Did she change her name and life too? He needed to tell her.

Man his life was a real fucking mess now. What did he do? He used to be normal. Damnit!! Johnny reached the top of the stairs. Devi who was now glancing out the window looked him over.

"Gaz." Johnny approached hr.

"That's not my name anymore. It will never be my name again. How did you…" Devi was interrupted.

"You know who I am. You know more about me than you think."

"I know nothing more than you told me." Devi's eyes narrowed. He was acting weird again, so much for trusting him.

Johnny shook his head. He needed to give her a hint. She needed to figure it out on her own. "Devi, did you know I stargaze at night? I never really knew why, but stars always seemed very relieving to me. Just the fact that we could not be alone. Maybe it would be different if aliens were real. You know?"

Devi squinted hard. Johnny was starting to resemble…with that dialogue…No way! He died. Might as well try. "So you're…you're Dib?"

Johnny's eyes where solemn. "Yes…yes I am."

Devi was shocked. "That's impossible. He's dead."

Johnny shrugged. "Then how about I tell you all I now on an alien named Zim. If this isn't a dream, and my current reality isn't lying to me then he was prime target of my chidhood studies."

Devi was angry at this point. "Fuck! Why couldn't you bring it up earlier? Huh!? MY brother fucking died! At least, I thought he did! So tell me why he is standing right in front of me as an insane person. You know, everyone always thought you were crazy, but Christ!"

Johnny stepped alongside her glancing out the window. "We have both changed. We are now different people. I am now Johnny, and you are now Devi. We will not address each other as Dib and Gaz. Those people are gone. In fact Dib was completely dead to me, until I remembered him about five minutes ago."

Devi nodded, remembering back to their first date. That seemed so awkward by now. What did they even do before he tried to kill her? There was a movie, dinner, the hill, and then they went back to his place. They were sitting on the couch, leaning in. "OH DEAR GOD!" Devi yelled suddenly. "I almost kissed my fucking brother!"

Johnny remembered too. "Human touch is bad for me; I can't stand it. Luckily it probably NEVER would have happened."

Devi's eyes narrowed. "You wore glasses. Where did they go?"

Johnny reached up feeling his face. "So I did. That's why I have trouble reading things from a distance supposedly. I never thought much of it. it was just another defect. Our father, still an infamous scientist?"

"A dead scientist. One of his concoctions was the death of him. The chemicals ate him alive. Luckily I was already eighteen at this point.'

Johnny was taken aback. "He…he didn't even miss me?"

Devi looked down. "No, though some one else strangely did. Zim. Funny, huh? He never took over the planet. I knew he was an alien by the way. I just didn't care back then. He kinda headed back into space. No one saw him after that."

"I wasted a lot of time on that little shit." Johnny sighed. 'I could definitely call it a wasted childhood."

Devi shrugged. "I agree with that, but you don't seem to be enjoying adulthood either."

"Whoever enjoys adulthood has something wrong with them. Pleasure it to rare these days. If you can find it, you are one of the lucky ones."

A/N: I know…I know…holy shit…weird story…I just wanted to play this out, and see how it would go. My mind is fucked up like that. Oh come on. Have you not ever noticed how dib strangely looks like Nny, and Devi looks like gaz? Either JV was too ti8red to think of something newer or he was just like "Hmmmm…wonder if anyone will notice"…lol…anyways…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the awesome Reviews. Sorry for the no update period...Computer crashed. :-(

Tasty chez: read your critique, and I wanted to thank you. Any thing that can make my writing better I am willing to go along with.

Johnny plopped down onto the couch leaving Devi to stand at the window. "Do you still like aliens?"

Johnny put a hand to his hand in thought. "Huh? Oh, well Tuesday's I like to watch for UFO's. No luck yet. I had forgotten I met an alien. I forgot so much..." He seemed very distant and disturbed. Devi wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. He was definitely not Dib anymore.

"Yeah, Zim...I doubt he's even on earth anymore..." Devi shrugged. "It's okay though. He was annoying."

Johnny didn't respond. His eyes turned to the TV which was muted and playing in the background. Something caught his eye. The news was on, and at the park were those alienized conventionists, who worship the land beyond. It was the yearly space ship convention.

"We could go if you want." Devi put in.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "No. I am not like those people. Going about their ways, shit for brains, and worshipping something they have no idea about. What's the point?" He stood up stretching for a second. "I just don't see why..."

"It's exercise. Look I made it outside already, and technically now you don't seem like a threat. So I do see a point." Devi's arms gestured towards the door. "Well?"

Johnny paused for a moment. She wanted to spend time with him, and that was something he never dreamed he would see. He had family now. He might as well go. "Alright." He headed to the door opening it, almost happy to see that for once it was a nice day outside.

A breeze flew through the house of cool spring air. Everything was greener than usual, and for some reason the world seemed almost...pleasant.

Devi followed him. "It's actually nice out.".

Suddenly she cringed hearing a familiar squeak coming from down the street. "Hey! Devi! You found a boyfriend!!"

Devi turned to see Tenna bouncing towards her. "Actually this is my" She paused looking at Johnny. "Brother." She almost found it hard to say.

Tenna stopped dead short. "Really?" She looked from Spooky, to Johnny, and Back to Devi. "You never told me you had family. I thought I was your boyfriend." She made a slight pouting face to signal her disappointment.

Devi shrugged. "It's sort of a reunion thing."

"Is that his house? It looks more run down than your place" Tenna stated pointing to Johnny's boarded up home.

Johnny's eyes narrowed. Devi's friend was not very quiet. It didn't suit him.

Devi sighed. "Tenna. I just met up with him. Would you please give us some time to catch up?"

A look of sadness came over Tenna's face. "Fine, I'll catch up later. Spooky too!"

Devi gave a small wave and turned to Johnny. "To the park then?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes actually, now that that is out of the way."

"Don't mind her; she just squeaks a lot."

"I noticed."

* * *

They were almost to the park to brave the conventionists there. "We could always throw rocks at the conventionists. I want to throw them hard, and watch them penetrate their skull." Johnny frowned. "They don't deserve to live, because frankly their life has no meaning."

"Not the best idea. They are still people after all." Devi said, hoping it would drop the idea.

"People? Yes. Good? No."

Obviously that statement did not work. "Look a Churro stand. Would you like to get one?" Devi pointed at a street vendor's stand with fresh Churros out on a table for display.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Oooooh! Yes!"

Devi breathed in a sigh of relief. He was able to be distracted; who would have guessed the cause was Mexican food?

She left money to the vendor to pay for the churros.

The little light bulb on the stand began to flicker. They both noticed. Then the Earth kind of trembled slightly, but not to the point of really being able to notice.

Johnny was the only one who saw a line of smoke penetrate through the skyline, which he knew only one name for who it could possibly be. Zim.

A/n: Yeah, I know this one is Extremeley EXTREMELY short, and I apologize. Next one nwill be as long as the first chapter abouth though, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Johnny couldn't be positively sure it was Zim. The crash could have been a meteor or an air vessel. It was no surpirse that no one else even noticed the crash. "We should go."

Devi nodded.

They approached the crash site that resided next to the city cess pool. Smoke emulated from a small dent in the ground, where a smidge of purple showed through. It was Zim's cruiser. Johnny cautiously approached the cruiser. "There is no one inside."

"Figures." Devi said. "Why would he return anyways? I'm just going to head back okay?"

Johnny nodded.

"Hey! You there!" A voice called through the mist. "Don't touch that!"

Both of them turned to see a green figure emerge from the smoke that had yet to clear. He was slightly taller than before, and was in another one of his stupid humanly earth disguise. "Oh, hello." Johnny said turning to face Zim.

"This is a government aircraft. You two should go away now so I can retrieve it." Zim gave the face he used to make when you knew he was covering something up.

"Actually no, it's an alien spaceship." Johnny sat down on the ground and looked up at Zim. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not obvious. I'm human!!!" Zim was starting to get nervous now.

"I never said you weren't."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

Zim was slightly paranoid now. He knew fully well about Operation Impending Doom Two being called off, Tallest's orders, but his risk of capture was still just as great. "I should go now. The, uh, government is calling me."

"Bye Zim." Johnny gave a slightly crooked smile.

Zim stopped dead in his tracks turning to face Johnny with very narrow eyes. "How did you know my name?"

"You know mine."

Zim walked up to Johnny looking him straight in the eye. "Do I now?"

Johnny nodded. "You do."

"I don't know anyone from this town."

"Yeah you do, because about fifteen years or so ago you were trying to take over the world. I was there."

Zim was completely confused now. Who was he? "Were you now? Were you really?" He was beginning to think whatever this human was doing was messing with his mind somehow.

"I was the one who was trying to stop you."

The realization came to Zim now, but there was no way that this was Dib. That was impossible. First off, Dib was dead. Secondly Dib did not look so disheveled. "Wait a second..." Zim squinted at Johnny. "Your head is rather large..."

Johnny frowned. "You...you still think my head is big? How sad."

Zim frowned. "Your really tall for Dib."

"I'm an adult."

"Yes...yes you are." In disbelief. Zim eyed Johnny even more. He was different. "What are those things under your eyes?"

"Things? Eye circles? I don't sleep."

"Humans need sleep. They are not as advanced as us."

"Most humans need sleep." Johnny stood up. "I don't. I refuse."

Devi walked over to get Johnny. "Hey I have to be somewhere. Is that really Zim?"

"You are his sister right?" Zim stated with a guess.

"Yeah. Hey Nny, I have to get to work. My fucking manager won't stop calling me." She made a face of annoyance. "I...I also need time to think. Goodbye."

"Nny?" Zim glared at Johnny. "What is that?"

"My nickname. I'm Johnny now." Johnny started to walk away.

Zim stood there right as his little robot finnaly showed up behind him. He turned to him. "GIR, where have you been!?

"Eating monkey!!!" GIR sang out in a chanting voice, his green dog suite illuminating slightly in the murkiness of the city.

"Forget it." Zim turned starting to walk around. "Zim has some catching up to do." He turned to GIR. "don't do anything stupid."

GIR's eyes turned red. "Yes master!" then turning their usual blue he proceeded to play with a cricket.

A/n" all is good for now. Next chapter up as soon as I can get it, school finals week = this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim sat on a rock looking around him while GIR poked up his head. "We're back on the monkey planet!!"

Zim looked up. "Yep. Is it just me or did the Dib-thing sound different to you?"

GIR looked up shrugging then poked another cricket accidentally squishing it.

Zim stood up. "The base was ordered to disappear after we left, but I'm sure I can get it back up."

They walked through town towards the old spot, and when they got there was still empty. Zim pulled out a device and held it to the ground searching for something. The device began glow and shot tentacles down into the soil retrieving another small device. With ease Zim picked it up flipping it open and pressing a shiny green button on the inside. He dropped it and backed up as once more the small box drilled into the Earth, and a house rose up from the soil. Zim trudged past the I love Earth sign and small lawn gnomes into the door with the restroom sign on it, being greeted once more with a "Welcome home son" from defective robot parents.

GIR happily ran to the television turning it on with a squeal of delight because the angry monkey show was featured on the main channel. Zim walked over to the couch propping himself on it. "Yup, now what?"

* * *

Johnny was almost back to his home with the boarded up windows. He really wanted a cherry fizzwhiz but had no money, and it was just wrong to rob a place. He would go home first, get money, go to the 24/7, and hope the clerk wasn't a dumb ass. That wasn't likely.

**"Johnny, you found out a lot of information today. You're taking it well. I'm impressed."**

"And you would be...?"

**"I'm just another headvoice, nothing to be concerned about."**

"Alright, and yes I am. I'm fascinated, really."

**"Yes...but by this point you're usually about to fall to pieces."**

"How would you know!?"

**"I'm a part of you. I know."**

"Hmmm..." Johnny stepped into his house proceeding to try and find some money for a fizzwhiz.

**"So this Zim...Old friend?"**

"If you were really a part of me you would know we were anything but that."

**"Right."**

**

* * *

**

"I should go out and observe the changes since I left. GIR! make some waffles or something, just don't make a mess." Zim hopped off the couch and proceeded to the door. He glanced outside remembering rain. Nothing was falling down, and he didn't have paste. He should have brought paste...

There wasn't really anyone outside. Earth's building structure hadn''t changed. They were the same type and mostly made up from bricks. The animals from what he could tell were the same. Not much had really changed. What a slow moving planet this was. It wasn't worth the walk.

Zim stopped seeing Dib err...Johnny walking the opposite way. Interested he followed him. Where was he going? Johnny had turned a corner pausing briefly as in thought only to continue into the parking lot of the local 24/7 gas station. Huh.

* * *

Johnny opened the 24/7 gas station and the little bell rang up on top of the clear glass door. The clerk was reading a magazine that was most likely porn. He glanced up at Johnny and then went back to his wide-eyed experience. So the clerk was an asshole. Damn...

Johnny approached the icee machine slipping a cup out from the dispenser. They had a new flavor, chicken meat. Though it would be best not to test it. He pulled the switch allowing he cherry doom to flow into his cup. Grinning madly he popped on the lid.

Cherry always was able to bring out the best in him. He pranced to the counter putting the cup onto it's cheap surface.

The clerk glanced up scanning the bar code lazily. "Ugh. That'll be $1.27 freak."

The grin on Johnny's face evaporated into thin air. "What was that?"

"I said freak. Who dresses like that? Seriously dude." The clerk slammed down his book. "Just pay for the fucking icee,"

Outside Zim was peaking in. Something was happening. Both of the humans seemed mad about something.

Johnny stamped his foot. "Is that all I really am? A freak!? Not only that, but what did I do to you? I bought a drink! Gave money to the fucking station! What else do you want?"

"I want you to pay and get out now. You are causing a scene, and giving me a headache. I'm sorry, geesh." The clerk folded his arms.

"No one else is even in here! As for your headache, I'm sure I can help." Johnny pulled a knife from his boot. He always had a spare, just for the humans who tested his patience. He swung it around into the man's skull, walking outside and not even bothering to pay.

Once outside he noticed Zim staring at him petrified. "D-d-d-Dib!?" There was no way. Dib couldn't do that! He was always inferior. Zim glanced at the clerk bent over the counter with a blood flow seeping onto the tiled floor. Dib wasn't really crazy! It was just Zim's cover up!! No way. There was no way.

Johnny noticed Zim and waved grinning. "Oh, hi Zim!"

A/N: Wow...that was extreme...even for ME to write o.o I'm done with finals. What a looooong day. So yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Yeah thanks for those who actually read this much...

Edit: fixed the typos

* * *

Zim took a step backwards. That was barbaric! He was irken, and didn't feel almost any human emotion. Yet right now, for the first time since the first day he set foot on this planet years ago without any knowing of what the planet held, he felt fear. Dib used to always fail at everything, and he just was able to kill another earth-monkey without hesitation. That meant he wouldn't hesitate to kill Zim.

Why should he be afraid!? He was an irken soldier. This would not affect him. He thought back to the emotionless expression as Dib watched the other human die. Johnny cocked his head curiously. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Zim actually remained silent for once pointing at the corpse inside.

"Oh that. It was his fault." Johnny narrowed his eyes.

Zim finally spoke. "You're not Dib, are you?"

Johnny got what he was referring too. "No."

Zim was about to say something when Johnny cut him off. "I USED to be Dib. That person solely does not exist any longer."

"I see, so you took over his body with a mind controlling device?" Zim thought he had this figured out. This was the only possible solution.

"No, and I have to go now. Today is Friday. My favorite show is on." Johnny began to walk off.

"Mysterious mysteries?" Zim asked, hoping for some bit of his rival to still exist within that body.

"No again." Johnny said turning his head as he walked away. "The news."

* * *

Devi stared at the painting that loomed on her wall. "Done."

Sickness hissed, showing her disapproval. "Your letting your past get to you."

Devi sighed looking over the painting. It wasn't at all like her usual stuff. It wasn't a deformed mutant, or demon pig. In the picture where a brother and sister on a bench. The sister wasn't looking away from her video game. the brother was staring off into a dark area with a clawed hand coming out, and welcoming him in.

"Story of my fucking life." She said sighing.

Sickness hissed again, before silencing herself inside of Devi's bag.

* * *

Johnny never tried to think too hard about something. when he did, it usually ended up him hating himself or other people more than he already did. "I felt happiness once. I was happy." He knew it wasn't true, at least not all the time. Though back then people at least acknowledged him, even if in a bad way.

He stood up leaving his house.

Johnny found himself at the graveyard. He stood in front of a rather nicely decorated stone. _Professor Membrane. _"I never come here, but now I have some one to visit." He said faintly. "He had to have cared, even if he thought I was insane. Either that or he would have kicked me out after one of his plenty of chances."

Johnny collapsed on the dirt floor where corpses were encased. He didn't feel uneasy, even though over half the cemetery were people he had...met....in his lifetime.

_"I'll get you Zim...someday! Maybe not today, but my sole purpose is to be protector of the Earth! I will prevail."_

_"See you later Gaz, I'm off to spy on Zim a little."_

_"Move! Mysterious mysteries is on!"_

_"I have important information on my classmate Zim..."_

As stupid as it was, he did have a purpose back then. He had something he could do. He had passions, hobbies, interests. All of that was gone now.

Johnny found himself at the bookstore. Devi didn't work there anymore. He paced the aisled, finding himself in the supernatural section. He smiled slightly, reminiscing in his own way. His bony fingers traced themselves over various titles. **Ghosts: What REALLY is haunting your children. My husband is an alien. The findings of chicken foot: twelve years later.**

He pulled out a book consisting of old supposed UFO pictures. "They still do intrigue me slightly." He mused. He could go back to it, if only he wasn't a murderer. A slight set back. Nothing would ever be able to go back.

* * *

"Eehee!!! I found a buffalo!" GIR squealed excitedly. Though it wasn't a buffalo, but the same toy moose he had carried around for centuries. GIR had insisted to take it with him when they had left Earth years back.

"Why do I still keep you?" Zim muttered to himself. He didn't need him anymore. The mission was over. This did upset him, because every one else had taken over their planet, and Zim had failed. Everything was falling apart. No one was the same here. He wished he could contact the tallest to talk to them for awhile. The house was updating itself though. That was not a good idea.

Messing with the systems while updating, could crash it, leaving defenses down. Of course he never told Dib this. That would have jeopardized his mission! He scratched his neck spaciously. "I'm getting some waffles GIR. I'll be back in a second. don't touch anything while I'm in the other room. Except for the tv...you can touch that."

GIR ignored him like usual zooming into the kitchen. "WAFFLES!!!!" He jumped on top of the toaster.

"Yes GIR, you can make them." Zim sat on the table. "As long as I don't have to eat all of the ones you make." He learned his lesson in that department.

* * *

Johnny ended up purchasing the book with the U.F.O. pictures inside. He needed something to distract his thoughts, an escape of sorts. He tucked the book under his arms heading back into his street, back into house 777. It had been a long day, and finally he had time to himself. He heard a shout echoing from downstairs from someone he probably forgot about from a few days ago. Almost to himself.


End file.
